Seigaku's Biggest Crisis
by tsuchiyagin
Summary: Ini cerita dengan timeline ketika Momo tersingkir dari Reguler. BL hints: TezukaXFuji, OishiXEiji, MomoXRyouma, InuiXKaidou dan sedikit KawamuraXFujiPP


**Disclaimer**: Oh yeah...sejak fanfic ini cuma merupakan bukti egoisme pribadi, tentu saja gw harus mencantumkannya. Walo amat sangat menginginkan SELURUH Seigakutachi dan mencintai Fuji, Eiji, Tezuka dan Oishi dengan obsesi tak sehat. tapi...yah...sudahlah...

**TeniPuri** and related characters are copyrighted by **Konomi Takeshi**. All rights are reserved. Bla bla bla…

**Timeline :** **AniPuri** eps 52 (Seigaku's Biggest Crisis) - 53 (Momo Who's Returned). Aiyaaa...Gw pake judul subtitlenya, jadi maap klo salah ya...;. Ini sekalian ralat, karena kemaren gw tulis eps 51-52.

**Warning :** **None**…_sebenarnya_...Karena sejujurnya gw ga berniat membuat sesuatu yang bernada BL. Tapi klo lo menemukan sesuatu yang keliatannya seperti hints. Hints. Dan bukannya hint. Beberapa pairing mungkin? Kalimat yang menjurus. Yah... penilaiannya tergantung bagaimana Anda menginterpretasikannya. Karena klo bener terlihat seperti itu berarti tanpa sepengetahuan gw alam bawah sadar yang membuatnya :PP

Sebagai bantuan, silakan bayangkan Seigakutachi versi TeniMyu1 dan bukannya versi anime ini (the best nyaa...)

**+ Seigaku's**** Biggest Crisis +**

**--- Echizen Ryouma ---**  
Ryouma bergeming. Menatap pemandangan di bawahnya dari balik terali pembatas atap sekolah. Dia senang dengan kesunyian dan hangatnya sinar matahari. Namun, wajahnya menampakkan rasa heran ketika melihat sesosok bayangan yang tampak di kejauhan. Walau dia berada di atas atap, Ryouma yakin, sosok yang berdiri di tepi danau itu adalah Momo senpai.

Kau dingin sekali, Echizen!

Ryouma diam. Ingatannya kembali membawa dirinya ke peristiwa yang belum lama terjadi. Horio baru saja memakinya.

_Aku tak percaya kalau Ryouma kun ternyata orang yang seperti itu! Padahal selama ini Momo chan senpai selalu bersama kita! Apa kau tidak peduli kalau Momo chan senpai keluar dari klub tenis!_

Betsuni. _Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan_. Ryouma berpikir kalau salah satu alasannya berada disini adalah demi menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memojokkannya. Dia sendiri bukannya tak memahami alasan Momo senpai menghilang. Bukan hanya dari kegiatan rutin ekstrakurikuler, tapi juga dari seluruh anggota klub tenis Seigaku.

Ryouma hanya mengesah pelan. Kemudian diam-diam menyunggingkan seulas senyum saat melihat kejadian yang saat itu terlihat di depannya.

"Mada-mada dane..., Momo senpai"

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Oishi Shuuichirou ---**  
Oishi berjalan bimbang. Tidak yakin dengan keputusannya. Tapi mengingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai wakil kapten klub, dia berpikir jika ia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mencoba berbicara langsung dengan Momoshirou.

"Arai, apa kau melihat Momo?", cetusnya saat berada di depan pintu kelas 2-8. Juniornya yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

Merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, Oishi berjalan memasuki lapangan tenis. Rombongan penggemar yang menghadang cuma membuatnya bertambah frustasi. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar meminta tanda tangan atau lain hal. Dia menatap benda-benda yang kini berada ditangannya. Mendesah malu.

"Ah...Aku tidak cocok dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini...", gumamnya kelu.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Kaidou Kaoru ---**  
"Ah...Aku tidak cocok dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini..."

Kaidou menoleh dan mendapatkan Oishi melangkah dengan wajah bingung dan khawatir. Siswa kelas dua dengan bandana itu sudah dapat menduga apa yang sedang dipikirkan seniornya. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah itu terhenti dan Oishi berbalik seakan-akan teringat sesuatu.

"Ah...Kaidou..."

Kaidou mendengus pendek, "Aku tak melihat dia, Oishi senpai". Jawaban tersebut membuat Seigaku no Okaasan tersebut kembali muram.

Mamushi mendesis kesal mengingat rival sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya. Kaidou dan semua orang tahu kalau Momo kecewa saat tersisisih dari tim Reguler dalam pertandingan intra sekolah beberapa hari lalu. Tapi menurutnya perbuatan Momo dengan melarikan diri itu benar-benar pengecut.

"Momo idiot!", makinya saat meninju pembatas lapangan dengan geram. Tanpa disadarinya, Inui memperhatikan hal itu dari jauh.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Shuusuke ---**  
Kapten Reguler Seigaku berdiri bersandar di pembatas luar lapangan. Wajah kakunya tampak dingin meski tak bisa dipungkiri terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maa maa, Tezuka... Apa kau ingin menakut-nakuti anak kelas satu dengan wajah seperti ini?". Fuji mengerutkan dahi, mencoba membuat duplikat 'wajah Tezuka' di wajah malaikatnya. Kerutan yang bertambah di wajah Tezuka dikenali Fuji sebagai rasa kesal. Walau itu pun tetap tanpa perubahan sikap yang berarti.

Ekspresi tensai Fuji Shuusuke berubah, "Bagaimana kalau mereka ketakutan, lalu membolos dan keluar dari klub...? Apa tindakanmu, **Buchou**?". Ada penekanan disana. Dan kali ini Tezuka menoleh, mendapatkan Fuji telah membuka mata, menatapnya tajam, lalu mengendurkan ketegangan yang menghujam dengan kembali mengeluarkan senyum khasnya dalam hitungan detik, "... Lagipula terlalu banyak mengerutkan dahi bisa membuatmu keriput lebih cepat dari waktunya. Ne, Tezuka?", Fuji tertawa kecil mengoloknya.

Sekejap kapten berwajah kaku itu kehilangan kata-kata dan bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Fuji selalu dapat memukulnya di titik yang tepat. "Hn", akhirnya Tezuka cuma dapat menjawab singkat dan menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi, kemudian kembali memasang wajah kakunya diikuti tawa geli Fuji.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Kikumaru Eiji & Oishi Shuuichirou ---**  
"Nanjaro hoi hoi!", Kikumaru Eiji berkicau riang melompat memasuki lapangan tenis, "Unyaaaa Inui benar-benar tampak berkilauan dengan jaket Reguler itu nyaa!", serunya dengan gaya terpesona saat Inui dan Ryouma berlatih di lapangan sebelah. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

Oishi menghela napas. Berusaha mentoleransi sikap riang Eiji sebisanya saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Hoi, Momo bolos lagi ya?", Eiji bertanya dan menengok ke segala penjuru lapangan, "Nyaaa... Payah! Karena tersingkir, dia jadi ngambek begitu. Sayang sekali...padahal kupikir aku bisa menggodanya saat melihat dia kembali mengenakan baju biasa! Hehe...". Tubuh Oishi membeku seketika.

"Eiji! Sensitiflah sedikit!", ledak Oishi dengan intonasi tinggi. Menarik perhatian seisi klub. Bola dalam genggaman Ryouma jatuh dan menggelinding pelan.

Eiji mengerjapkan mata birunya yang besar dua kali dengan muka bertanya. Oishi yang melihat hal itu cuma dapat berharap Eiji menggunakan logikanya sedikit saja untuk mengerti arti dari perkataannya barusan. Namun tanpa disangka, Eiji justru tertawa.

"Nyahahaha..., Oishi...Oishi...", tawanya terbahak menunjuk dan memukul Oishi dengan ekspresi geli. Kini giliran Oishi yang mengerjap bingung. "Bajumu terbalik, Oishi! Agaknya Oishi terlalu memikirkan Momo nyaa", goda Eiji lagi.

Suara jeritan tertahan menyadarkan Oishi dari kemarahannya yang menggelegak. Saat Oishi tersadar dia telah menghempaskan Eiji!

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Shuusuke ---**  
"Fuji!"

Fuji menoleh ke arah Tezuka dengan gusar. Matanya sudah kembali terbuka. Iblis itu bangkit. Matanya terlihat mengancam.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou!", tangan Tezuka masih menahannya. Keinginan membantah tampak jelas di wajah Fuji sebelum dia menyadari sedikit kepanikan yang tersirat dalam suara Tezuka dan akhirnya menjawab dengan menutup mata birunya dan kembali tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosa. Atau menurut Tezuka adalah seorang Fuji dalam mood normalnya..

"Aaa", Fuji hanya menggumam pelan dan kembali diam.

Tezuka tahu, meskipun dia berhasil mencegah Fuji. Tapi menyadari arah pandangan Fuji yang tak berubah dari calon mangsanya, dia paham Fuji masih tetap berbahaya.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Oishi Shuuichirou & Kikumaru Eiji ---**  
Hening.

Wajah Oishi memucat ketika menyadari pasangan doublesnya yang terhempas, "Eiji!", dia berlari menghampiri. Eiji duduk terdiam dan menunduk. Tampak terguncang. Melihat hal tersebut wajah Oishi semakin memucat, mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu Eiji berdiri.

**PLAK!**

Suara Eiji yang mengibaskan tangannya menepis uluran membuat Oishi sontak terkesiap mundur beberapa langkah. Suara gugup Oishi yang menyesal terdengar jelas di senyapnya lapangan, "Ma...Maaf...Eiji... ", kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Eiji mengangkat wajah dengan gurat kemarahan. Semua orang, terutama Oishi, tahu jika Eiji memang tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. "Sekarang aku marah! Marah! Aku tak mau berpasangan denganmu lagi, Oishi! Golden Pair sudah berakhir!"

"Eiji!"

Tiba-tiba semua orang merasa kiamat bagi Seigaku sudah tiba. Kecuali bagi Fuji dan Inui, mungkin.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Inui Sadaharu ---**  
"Menarik..."

"INUI!", hampir seluruh anggota Seigaku melihat Inui seakan dia adalah horor. Ya, horor di luar jus penambah stamina buatannya yang selalu 'mematikan'.

"Bagus bukan? Selama ini kita mengetahui kekuatan Golden Pair, tapi mungkin saja kita akan mendapatkan hal lain dengan menukar pasangan doubles Oishi-Kikumaru", Inui menambahkan. Disaat yang sama Eiji sudah terbang memeluk _ichinen_ Seigaku berbadan kecil yang langsung terhuyung limbung dibebani tubuh senpainya.

"Yosh! Ochibi nyaa! Wai Wai... O-chi-bi. Yoroshiku nyaa! ", Eiji terus memeluk Ryouma semakin erat. Oishi membelalak tak percaya. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya dapat memejamkan mata mengasihani diri sendiri dibawah tekanan mental Oishi dan anggota klub lainnya.

Oishi membuang muka, "Kalau Eiji bilang begitu, ya sudah!", cetusnya masam

Tanpa sengaja Inui melirik Fuji yang berdiri di luar lapangan menampakkan wajah sangat tertarik melihat hal yang terjadi, sedangkan Tezuka..., bola mata Inui membesar di balik kacamatanya, "Fuji. Tezuka. Echizen. Kikumaru. Oishi. _Ii data_...", dan dia pun segera menulis catatan tambahan dalam buku datanya dengan seringai mengerikan. Ya, sudah diputuskan.

Inui lalu mengedarkan pandangan dan menunjuk Kaidou yang terkaget-kaget sebagai pasangan doubles Oishi. Terdengar desisan Kaidou yang tak jauh merananya dibandingkan Ryouma yang kini terlihat mulai sesak napas dalam siksaan Eiji.

ONE SET MATCH. SERVICE KIKUMARU-ECHIZEN PAIR!

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Shuusuke ---**  
"Maaf, Tezuka. Tadi..."

"Hn. Kikumaru. Aku paham", Tezuka menjawab cepat dengan kening yang berkerut lebih dalam. Kikumaru adalah sahabat Fuji. Dia sangat memahami hal tersebut. Tapi Fuji adalah seseorang yang -sadar ataupun tidak- tak kan segan berbuat kejam bila berhadapan dengan pihak yang menyakiti orang-orang yang disayanginya. Masih lekat dalam ingatan Tezuka ketika Fuji secara luar biasa menghancurkan mental Mizuki dalam pertandingan melawan St. Rudolph Gakuin yang lalu demi melindungi Yuuta, adiknya.

"Tezuka..., aku tidak apa-apa...", Fuji berkata ringan menatap Tezuka. Tertawa lirih saat melihat wajah kaku kaptennya yang kebingungan, "...tanganku... ", Fuji menunjuk ke arah tangan Tezuka yang tanpa sadar masih melingkar erat di pergelangannya, "Bisa kau lepaskan? Aku mau ke lapangan". Tezuka tampak ragu, "Yah...kecuali jika kau ingin menculik dan membawaku pulang ke rumahmu. Tezuka?". Butuh waktu lama bagi Tezuka untuk mencerna kata-kata barusan yang diucapkan Fuji dengan mata birunya yang bersinar menghipnotis sebelum tergesa menyentakkan tangan Seigaku no tensai. Pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu mendesah kecewa, tampak terluka dengan perlakuan Tezuka, "Ah...sayang sekali..., padahal aku tak kan keberatan kalaupun Buchou melakukan hal seperti itu...", lalu bergegas berlari kecil memasuki lapangan meninggalkan Tezuka. Samar-samar terdengar raungan kapten Seigaku meneriakkan nama tensai yang kini terkekeh di sebelah Inui.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Tezuka Kunimitsu ---**  
Tezuka kembali memasuki lapangan setelah mengambil jaket Regulernya dalam ruang klub, wajahnya berkerut dalam diakibatkan sedikit rasa kesal yang tersisa karena perlakuan Fuji. Dia mendengar keributan dari kejauhan dan segera mempercepat langkahnya. Tezuka tahu pemilik suara-suara itu.

"Cuma karena 15 poin kau jadi marah begitu!"

Oishi maju mendekati net dan membantah, "Tidak! Bukan begitu!", sengatnya.

"Oh ya!", sembur Eiji menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Bertengkar dalam lapangan?", Tezuka memotong pertikaian Golden Pair. Baik Eiji maupun Oishi langsung terdiam kaku mendengar suara tegas Tezuka yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan, "Oishi... Kikumaru... 20 putaran lapangan!". Eiji menatap sengit dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Oishi sebelum terpaksa mulai berlari sesuai perintah Tezuka.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Fuji Shuusuke & Kikumaru Eiji ---**  
"Eiji...", melihat Eiji tetap terdiam Fuji mempercepat langkah, "Eiji..., kau baik-baik saja?", katanya sambil menepuk bahu Eiji meminta perhatian.

Eiji menoleh terperanjat, "Nyaa? Apa? Ah, aku baik-baik saja!", dia tertawa riang menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Fuji bergeming, tetap tersenyum. Fuji tahu nada suara Eiji yang biasanya tidak seperti itu. "Aku hanya marah pada Oishi nyaa... Buchou tadi juga malah menghukumku dengan 20 putaran...", keluhnya saat melihat Fuji terus memandangnya dengan senyum datar seakan tak percaya, "... belum lagi Ochibi... Mou!"

"Ne, Eiji... Dengarkan aku. Seharusnya kau mengerti situasinya... Oishi itu selalu mengkhawatirkan klub dua kali lebih banyak dari orang lain. Karena itu dia pasti merasa tertekan dan bertanggung jawab dengan menghilangnya Momo. Pahamilah sedikit. Oishi tidak mungkin berniat buruk kepadamu, Eiji..."

"Seigaku no Okaasan...", Eiji mengangguk mengerti walau tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak sepenuhnya setuju. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh dan menatap Fuji dengan pandangan galak menyelidik, "Kau memihaknya ya!", tuduhnya.

"... Aku ada di pihak Seigaku..., _Neko_ chan"

Eiji bersorak. Namun terdiam mendadak, "Fujiko! Lagi-lagi kau bermain dengan kata-kata!", protesnya kesal.

"Ah...", Fuji tertawa-tawa merogoh sakunya, "...kalau kau terus merajuk seperti ini kelihatannya aku terpaksa...", kalimat tersebut belum sempat terselesaikan karena Eiji telah menghambur memeluk Fuji dan berkicau ribut gembira merebut pasta gigi kesukaannya. Fuji tersenyum lembut, mencoba menepuk kepala Eiji, walau akhirnya berakhir dengan mengelus rambut merah sahabatnya. Eiji menyeringai.

"Fujiko..., kau lupa kalau aku lebih tinggi darimu"

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Tezuka Kunimitsu & Oishi Shuuichirou ---**  
Dua orang pimpinan klub tenis tersebut berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruangan setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Keheningan yang ganjil menyeruak diantaranya.

"Anu..., Tezuka...", Oishi memecah kebisuan, "Maaf untuk keributan tadi..."

Tezuka menghela napas pendek, "Hn. Jangan ulangi hal itu lagi, Oishi". Kapten Seigaku tersebut menjawab dengan wajah dinginnya yang datar.

"Aku berjanji, Tezuka!"

"Buktikan, Oishi", Tezuka menengok ke arah wakilnya, "Buktikan. Dan mengenai masalah Kikumaru... Kuserahkan pemecahannya di tanganmu". Oishi baru saja hendak membuka mulut, tapi Tezuka memberi tanda mencegahnya, "dengan bantuan Fuji"

Oishi menahan napas terkejut, "Tezuka!"

"Percayakan pada Fuji"

Oishi menatap lantai beton di bawah kakinya. Mencoba mengetahui arah pembicaraannya dengan Tezuka tadi_. Percayakan pada Fuji... Percayakan pada Fuji... Percayakan pada Fuji... _Kalimat tersebut terus menggema, bahkan disaat dia membuka buku tugas sekolahnya. Oishi menekan pensil mekaniknya berkali-kali dengan resah. Sama sekali tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pikiran kacau seperti ini. Sejenak Oishi kembali melirik ponsel dengan sudut matanya. Dia ingat seluruh nomor anggota klub tenis Seigaku. Tapi... _Percayakan pada Fuji... Percayakan pada Fuji... Percayakan pada Fuji..._

"Eiji...dan Fuji...", Oishi menekan pelipisnya, lalu sedetik kemudian sontak melempar buku dan menyambar ponsel setelah menemukan sebab kegelisahannya. Hanya kata itu yang pertama kali terpikirkan olehnya bila membicarakan Eiji dan Fuji.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Kawamura Takashi ---**  
"Hai, sampai bertemu besok, Oishi", Kawamura menutup pembicaraan. Terkejut dengan perkembangan yang terjadi. Dia tak menyangka jika pertengkaran antara Eiji dan Oishi bisa berkembang menjadi separah ini.

"Fuji dan Kikumaru?", Kawamura terus menimbang-nimbang. Dream Pair! Bagaimana mungkin Buchou melepas seorang tensai seperti Fuji Shuusuke yang terkenal sebagai orang kedua setelah Tezuka dan salah satu ace Seigaku? Rasanya terlalu mustahil kaptennya mengambil keputusan singkat seperti itu hanya karena keributan tadi siang. Permainan doubles antara Fuji dan Kikumaru memang tak bisa dibilang buruk. Julukan Dream Pair itu saja sudah merupakan bukti yang jelas betapa hebatnya mereka bersinkronisasi. Bukan hanya di dalam lapangan, tapi juga dalam kehidupan sehari-hari maupun di kelas.

Fuji yang kemampuan sesungguhnya bahkan tak pernah dapat didata secara akurat oleh Inui akan lebih berkembang di nomor singles. Kawamura berpikir demikian. Lagipula siapa lagi yang memahami flow acrobatic play ala Kikumaru yang tak bisa diduga arahnya selain game maker seperti Oishi?

"Fujiko...", Kawamura menjawab tanpa sadar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ayah Kawamura yang memanggil dari kedai sushi bawah, dan dia pun bergegas menuruni tangga.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Echizen Ryouma & Momoshirou Takeshi ---**  
Steet tennis.

"Berencana bolos lagi hari ini? Momo senpai?", Ryouma menyeringai puas.

Momo mematung melihat sosok kecil berwajah menantang dengan jaket Reguler Seigaku dihadapannya, "E...chi...zen...?"

Tertangkap basah!

"Halo, Momo senpai", Ryouma menurunkan topinya. Berlagak tak peduli untuk menyembunyikan senyum liciknya. Kemudian menangkap pemandangan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang bersalto dengan nilai sempurna ke hadapannya,.

"Nah, bagaimana, Momoshirou? Doubles dengannya?", tantang pemuda itu yang belakangan diketahui bernama Mukahi Gakutou. Ryouma hanya mengamati orang tersebut. Acrobatic play. _Sedikit mirip Kikumaru senpai_. Tapi seragam itu...?

Momo melirik, "Dia ini payah!", cela Momo sambil menunjuk Ryouma.

Alis Ryouma terangkat. Menatap Momoshirou dengan perasaan terhina, "Siapa yang bilang siapa...", decaknya sinis, "Aku juga tak ingin main doubles dengan babi hutan". Momoshirou mendelik tersinggung, tapi Ryouma tak peduli dan menguap tertahan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Bagi orang yang melarikan diri dari latihan, kalau bukan babi hutan, bagaimana kalau kuda liar saja?", tatapnya menantang balik. Tersenyum sinis dalam wajah tertarik, "karena Momo senpai tidak mau... Bagaimana jika kau saja, raja monyet yang disana? Aku menantangmu!", tunjuknya memprovokasi ke arah seorang pemuda berpenampilan tampan dengan seragam yang sama dengan pemuda berambut merah. Atobe Keigo.

Terbengong sesaat mendengar kata-kata Ryouma untuk kapten tim Hyoutei tersebut. "Benar-benar deh...", ringis Momoshirou, "dia selalu jadi yang pertama kalau dalam urusan menantang orang". Diam-diam memandang punggung kecil juniornya dengan kagum.

"Ne, Echizen?", tegur Momo beberapa menit kemudian setelah insiden dengan Hyoutei Gakuen. Ryouma menjawab dengan gumaman, "sebenarnya ada keperluan apa kau kesini?"

Ryouma melirik ke arah Momoshirou sebentar sebelum membalikkan badan berniat segera melangkah meninggalkan lapangan street tenis, "Betsuni", jawabnya mencoba ketus dan kembali menurunkan posisi topinya.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Kikumaru Eiji ---**  
"Unyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Eiji menguap lebar dan merebahkan dirinya di atas meja belajar setelah meregangkan badan. Dia dengan berat hati mengakui kemampuan tenisnya tidak diikuti oleh kemampuan akademis yang gemilang. Dia bukan Mr.Perfect seperti Buchou, ataupun tensai seperti Fuji yang merupakan bukti betapa tidak adilnya dunia. Fuji merupakan jenius dalam segala bidang, baik di lapangan ataupun di luar lapangan. Sedangkan dia hanyalah seorang Eiji.

"Sulit sekali, nyaa...", pemain akrobatik itu menggosok matanya yang lelah. Setengah berharap kehadiran Oishi malam itu. Selama ini Oishi selalu memaksanya belajar, membantunya membuat pekerjaan rumah ataupun sekedar mendengarkan berbagai celoteh konyolnya dengan sabar. Betapa dia selalu tergantung pada Oishi. Eiji sedang menyesali kebodohannya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Fuji.

'Eiji, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?', begitu yang tertulis di layar.

Eiji berpikir sebentar, lalu menulis jawaban singkat. Kemudian dengan setengah melompat menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Eiji merasa sangat bersalah pada teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya, "_Mengo_ ne, Fuji...", katanya seraya duduk menekuk memeluk boneka beruangnya.

Di suatu tempat yang lain sebuah ponsel berdering pendek. Sebuah pesan muncul. Fuji tersenyum, "Kau bohong, Eiji..."

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Fuji Shuusuke & Fuji Yuuta ---**  
Fuji memandangi kaktus peliharaannya, bersenandung lirih dan tersenyum-senyum ketika menyentuh durinya dengan hati-hati. Karena mengetahui hobinya itu, hampir setiap tahun anggota Seigaku memberi hadiah yang sama. Fuji menoleh ketika mendengar derit pintu kamarnya. Sesosok wajah mengintip dari baliknya.

"Aniki?"

Tersenyum sayang, Fuji menjawab, "Ada apa? Neesan hari ini tidak membuat raspberry pie". Fuji Yuuta memandangnya galak.

"Aku tidak pulang cuma karena pie, Aniki!". Yuuta melangkah memasuki kamar lalu duduk di samping kakaknya dengan heran, "kau terlihat... aneh..."

Fuji tersenyum kembali. Yuuta tak tahu, senyum macam apa yang kali ini tampak di wajah kakaknya. Senyum tanpa hentinya membuat tak seorangpun memahami emosi seperti apa yang sedang dirasakan sang tensai. Sejenak Yuuta merasa perasaan iri kembali muncul dari dalam dirinya. Meski lebih mengesankan figur feminin, kakaknya selalu mencapai kesempurnaan dalam segala hal. Bukan hanya sekali dia melihat gadis-gadis menjerit histeris begitu melihat sosok Fuji yang melintas, ataupun berbagai pujian tentang betapa hebatnya Aniki dan berbagai kalimat bernada kagum tentang prestasi Fuji yang tak tercela. Sesuatu yang tak kan pernah berhasil dijangkaunya.

Menyadari adiknya tengah terdiam dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, senyum Fuji melembut, "Aneh? Saa...katakanlah aku cuma senang karena adikku tersayang pulang untuk menemuiku, Yuuta", lalu menunduk mengecup pipi adiknya yang kontan terkesiap dengan wajah malu bercampur kesal.

"BAKA ANIKI!", Yuuta bergegas pergi keluar membanting pintu kamar setelah sebelumnya melempar bantal ke wajah Fuji yang malah terlihat sangat menikmati kekesalan Yuuta.

"Maa maa, kenapa marah! Apa kau belum pernah dicium pacarmu! Yuuta!", teriak Fuji lagi dari balik pintu. Sebagai jawabannya terdengar bunyi pintu bawah yang dibanting Yuuta dengan jengkel meninggalkan rumah setelah balas berteriak sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti 'sinting' di telinga Fuji dan membuat senyumnya semakin melebar.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Momoshirou Takeshi & Tezuka Kunimitsu ---**  
Pagi itu seisi klub menghentikan kegiatannya. Perhatian mereka terpusat pada sosok Momo yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, tak berani melihat wajah Tezuka, "Maaf".

Kapten Seigaku tersebut diam. Tampak menimbang-nimbang. Berdasarkan data, sedikitnya Momo akan mendapat hukuman 50 putaran, begitu pikir Inui.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Oishi Shuuichirou & Kikumaru Eiji ---**  
"Ne, Ooishi...kira-kira berapa ya...?"

"Eh?", Oishi menengok kaget.

Eiji mengikik penasaran, 'Itu...jumlah putaran hukuman Momo nyaa...Ah!", mata Eiji membulat terkejut. Menggaruk hidungnya serba salah, sesekali melirik Oishi. Baru teringat tentang pertengkarannya kemarin. Oishi sendiri terlihat berniat mengatakan sesuatu meski ragu-ragu.

Kedua anggota Golden Pair membisu. Sampai...

"Eiji!"

"Oishi!", tiba-tiba keduanya bersuara pada waktu bersamaan. Sama-sama terpana dan terheran-heran, lalu...

"Gomen!"

"Mengo!", mengeluarkan unison yang kedua. Diam. Golden Pair tak menyangka dengan kebetulan yang terjadi dan akhirnya tertawa saat menyadarinya. Di lapangan sebelah, Fuji Shuusuke tersenyum lega.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Momoshirou Takeshi & Tezuka Kunimitsu ---**  
Tezuka juga mendengar suara dari lapangan dan melihat wakil serta pasangan doublesnya tertawa terbahak tanpa beban. Dia mengambil napas, "Momoshirou! Aku tak mentoleransi semua orang yang melanggar peraturan! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan raket untuk sementara waktu! Pungut bola bersama anak kelas satu!"

"Siap!"

Tezuka berdehem tegas, "Dan 100 putaran! Sekarang!", lanjutnya dingin tanpa kompromi yang dilanjutkan gemuruh komentar gentar anggota yang lain. Itu adalah rekor tertinggi hukuman sadis yang pernah diberikan oleh Tezuka.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- The Regulars ---**  
Reguler Seigaku berjalan pulang menyusuri trotoar. Masing-masing menyandang tas berisi raket di bahu. Semua masih mengenakan jaket kecuali Momo yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Wajah-wajah ceria tampak disana-sini.

"Anu... Kikumaru, apa yang kau lakukan di koridor pada jam ke-2 tadi?", Kawamura membuka percakapan.

Eiji terlihat kesal, "Itu...", jawabnya enggan.

"Itu karena Eiji bilang dia lupa **membawa** tugasnya, Taka san", kekeh Fuji dengan jahil memberi penekanan kata. Eiji melotot geram, ternyata Fuji tahu kalau dia berbohong.

Oishi menatap Fuji, lalu Eiji, kembali ke Fuji, Eiji lagi, lalu kembali ke Fuji. Memutuskan untuk lebih mempercayai kata-kata Fuji, Oishi berbalik ke arah Eiji, "Eiji?", yang dipanggil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan malu.

Ryouma mengangkat bahu, "100 persen kebohongan. Mada mada dane, Kikumaru senpai"

"Mou! Ochibi!", jerit Eiji.

"Aku setuju dengan Echizen! Mada mada dane, Eiji senpai", sambung Momo menganguk-angguk geli sambil merangkul dan mengacak rambut Ryouma yang langsung dibalas delikan protes.

"Fsssshhhhhhh", Kaidou mendesis setuju. Momo menengok ke belakangnya, "Bahkan Mamushi pun sependapat", katanya.

"Berisik!", potong Kaidou kesal.

Momo meradang, "Nani, Mamushi!"

"Oi oi...", Oishi sibuk menengahi keduanya, "Kalian berdua!"

Tezuka berusaha menahan kesabarannya. Sedangkan Inui membuka buku catatan, "Berdasarkan data statistikku, perbandingan kejadian Kikumaru berdiri di koridor sekolah hari ini berkurang sebesar 76 persen dibandingkan kelas satu dan untuk kelas dua berkurang sebesar...", Inui menghitung sebentar, "kira-kira 54 persen. Kemudian..."

"Che, Inui senpai, kadang data-datamu itu benar-benar mengesalkan...", sela Ryouma mengeluarkan seringai sadisnya.

Eiji melompat memeluk gemas Ryouma, "Hoi hoi, Ochibi! Sankyuu nyaa"

"Aku tak membelamu Kikumaru senpai!". Ryouma terhuyung ketika Eiji memeluknya lebih erat, Ponta Eiji menetesi bajunya, "Kikumaru senpai..., berat..."

"Ah... Eiji...kupikir Inui benar...", Fuji menggoda Eiji yang langsung melepas pelukannya dari Ryouma dan bertolak pinggang kesal. Namun, Inui tiba-tiba menambahkan dengan suara misterius bahwa datanya mengatakan prestasi Eiji mulai menunjukkan perubahan sejak duduk di kelas tiga. Dan itu berarti tensai Fuji Shuusuke. Eiji terbatuk menyemburkan Ponta, dan segera melirik Fuji meminta pertolongan sebelum dibungkam oleh tatapan tajam Tezuka.

Menggumam geli, "Saa..., bagaimana mengatakannya ya...?", Fuji memasang wajah bingung yang jelas sekali cuma berniat mempermainkan dua orang di sampingnya dengan ditingkahi argumen pertengkaran dua ekor makhluk di baris belakang yang tidak berhasil didamaikan Oishi.

Semua, minus Tezuka yang tersenyum tipis, tertawa melihat Eiji menjulurkan lidahnya lagi dengan sewot. Sesaat kemudian Oishi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Eiji, "Eiji..., kemarin..."

Eiji tertawa lebar memamerkan barisan giginya yang putih terawat, "Don't mind! Don't mind!", menubruk Oishi dengan kecepatan tinggi dalam satu lompatan dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher fukubuchou tersebut. Oishi cuma tertawa.

Seigaku no tensai terlihat sedikit iri, "Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Oishi...", sambungnya dengan wajah muram yang segera didengus Tezuka. Kapten Seigaku hafal sekali salah satu tabiat buruk Fuji yang satu ini, "Dan kau **tidak**?", tukasnya pedas.

Sinar mata Fuji berubah meski tetap tersenyum menjadi sangat jahat dan licik. Tersenyum sadis, "Maa ne, dari caramu mengatakannya, kau terlihat kurang sehat..., apa kau cemburu...Te-zu-ka Bu-chou?", sindirnya tajam dengan seringai manis sekaligus beracun. Wajah dingin Tezuka berubah merona terperanjat dan cuma dapat menggeretakkan giginya dengan geram. Semua anggota Seigaku menyemburkan tawa terbahak melihat reaksinya.

Berpura-pura tak mendengar kalimat Fuji barusan, "Semua...", Tezuka berkata dengan suara dalam berwibawa sebelum berpisah di persimpangan. Tapi yang Fuji masih berniat untuk terus menyiksanya, memotong dengan wajah tak berdosa palsu, "Baik.., Buchou...Yudan sezu ni ikou... Kan?". Tezuka cuma melirik galak memperingatkan Fuji sepintas sebelum Ryouma melirik balik ke arah kapten Seigaku tersebut.

"He...? Yaru jan...Fuji senpai...", Ryouma memuji. Fuji tersenyum sebagai terima kasih. Tezuka menatap tajam mencurigai dua orang dihadapannya yang ternyata memiliki bakat terpendam menjadi partner in crime.

"Sassuga na, Buchou...", Eiji menyeringai lebar ke arah Tezuka yang disambung sodokan Oishi yang berusaha dengan susah payah untuk menahan kikikannya.

Tezuka mengerang, "KALIAN SEMUA! 50 PUTARAN BESOK!", amuknya dengan wajah sewarna rambut Eiji, "DAN YA, FUJI! KAU JUGA!", tambahnya menyengat ketika Fuji masih tersenyum seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ace Seigaku bermata biru melihat dengan heran, "**Hanya** 50, Buchou?", dia meletakkan tangannya di dagu, pura-pura berpikir, "... padahal kupikir kau lebih kejam dari itu...", lalu membuka matanya, "...ternyata kau sangat mencintaiku, Tezuka?"

"FUJI SHUUSUKE!"

"Ya?", Fuji tersenyum manis berusaha mengacuhkan gelegar dari mulut kaptennya. Namun, Tezuka yang terus menghujaninya dengan pandangan tajam memaksa Fuji menghala napas tanda menyerah, ia merasa tak memiliki jalan keluar lain dari masalahnya selain mencoba kompensasi terburuk yang mungkin diterimanya, "70 putaran, Mit...Tezuka?".

Alis Tezuka sedikit terangkat mendengarnya. _Sampai sejauh mana Fuji masih memiliki keberanian untuk menguji batas kesabarannya!_

Semua Reguler tertawa tapi segera terdiam setelah mendapat hadiah pandangan yang sama dengan bonus aura pembunuh yang mengalir dari kapten dingin tercinta mereka.

"Euh... 100... Buchou?", akhirnya Fuji menatap pasrah tanpa harapan pengampunan. Tetap hening. "150 putaran...?", dan pertanyaan yang lebih mirip ratapan permohonan tersebut segera diikuti helaan napas lega Reguler yang lain ketika tatapan pemain kidal tersebut mengendur.

Fuji tersenyum. Kemudian mendekat dan berjinjit mencoba membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Tezuka. "Maa... , kau ternyata lemah dengan ratapanku, **Mi-tsu** chan...", bisik Fuji dengan nada manja sarkastis yang cukup keras untuk didengar seluruh anggota yang langsung tertawa lupa diri.

"OISHI! PASTIKAN DIA BERLARI 200 PUTARAN BESOK! DAN SIAPA SAJA YANG KALAH PADA PERTANDINGAN SEMI FINAL NANTI HARUS BERLARI DENGAN JUMLAH YANG SAMA DENGAN FUJI!", raung Tezuka.

"Kau sungguh dingin, Mitsu chan...", desah Fuji getir, "...aku sakit hati...".

Tezuka pun membenamkan wajah yang ke tangannya yang masih samar terlihat memutih karena terus mengepal menahan kesabarannya dan mendesis putus asa dengan tingkah Fuji. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat.

Momo mengangguk kuat-kuat menahan tawa, lupa akan pertarungannya dengan Kaidou, "Yosh! Tentu saja kita kalahkan mereka. Ne? Kawamura senpai?"

Kawamura terlihat gugup, "Yah...", jawabnya ragu-ragu ketakutan pada Tezuka. Fuji mengangsurkan raket ke genggaman Kawamura, "Ora ora! BURNING! COME ON, BABY! GREAAATOOO! I'LL PROTECT MY FUJIKO FROM BUCHOU! OH, YEAH... GET THE VICTORYYYY!"

Butir keringat mengalir deras di wajah seluruh Reguler. Sedang Tezuka yang terlalu shock untuk dapat berkata-kata hanya dapat terpana sementara Fuji menengadah menatap langit, "Cuacanya indah ya, Tezuka?". Tersenyum manis.

"FUUUUUJJJJIIIIIIIIII!"

"Fsshhhhhh. Kita akan hancurkan mereka", Kaidou mendesis meyakinkan Tezuka meski dengan wajah malu karena mendengar kata-kata senpainya barusan. Kaidou masih tetap tak terbiasa dengan cara Fuji mengganggu kapten mereka. Inui mendengar dengan penuh perhatian. Mencatat beberapa data personal dalam bukunya.

"OK! Semua, kita menangkan pertandingan nanti!", fukubuchou Oishi memberi semangat.

"Ah..., dan sebagai penambah stamina besok, aku akan menyempurnakan Inui Golden Power Remix Beta Version 3.1 malam ini".

Tanpa sadar semua menjauhi Inui secepat kilat, "KAU MINUM SAJA SENDIRI!"

Lalu... malam mulai merayap pergi. Dan hari pertandingan final turnamen Kantou pun semakin mendekat. Sementara itu semua masih tertidur lelap tanpa mengetahui bahwa hari yang akhirnya membuat salah satu anggota Reguler terpaksa harus meninggalkan Seigaku sementara waktu akan segera tiba.

**+ Owari +**

Ah, pity me...

Fanfic pertama gw tentang TeniPuri, jadi maapkan saya klo tidak berkenan, karakter yang OOC ato ceritanya yang aneh. Ga pinter bikin ending yang memuaskan si...-**ngubur muka-**

Btw, makian , hujatan, parsel ato bingkisan bishounen diterima dengan senang hati. Nyeh nyeh nyeh.

Oya, buat yang punya **TeniMyu** 2 , 3 ma **DreamLive Concert**, bagi" dong...gw desperado blaster ni nyari kemana" ga ketemu. Mo DL, gile bandwidthnya ga kuat euy T-T 


End file.
